


Family Business

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [24]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which the former Foxes have a conference.prompt: loss of job/income





	Family Business

After all the worry about injury and accidents and life insurance, it’s a publicity thing that gets Neil fired. Okay, so he lost it and knocked some reporter’s teeth out. That didn’t mean he was worthless now. Did it?

Of course, the entire team sets up a group Skype session immediately to confer about it. Neil’s… less than happy about it.

“You punch _one guy,_ ” Matt complains, “and they fire you? I mean, he was saying some serious shit about you and your dad!”

“I know,” Neil keeps repeating, over and over. “I know.”

Seated in the chair next to him, Andrew looks bored more than anything else, but Neil’s learned to read him better than that. He’s upset too, on Neil’s behalf, but he more than anyone understands how uncomfortable it is to have all this attention on him.

“Matt,” Andrew says finally, after another minute or so, “drop it.”

“But --”

Dan puts a hand on his shoulder. “Matt,” she says pointedly. They’re living together, and they both look happier and healthier than Neil’s ever seen them.

“Okay,” he says. “Sorry, Neil. I just think it’s bullshit.”

“They can’t have their team members punching reporters,” Aaron points out, in what Neil is sure he thinks is a reasonable tone, but actually comes across as snark. “It’s bad for their public image.”

“I know that,” Neil snaps. “I’m not an idiot, okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron says, subsiding into a sullen silence. “Okay.”

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Nicky asks suddenly. “You’re out of a job, right?”

And that right there is the 64 million dollar question. Because no exy team is going to hire someone who punched a reporter on camera, no matter how good Neil is. It doesn’t matter how he plays, because if he can’t play by the rules and smile for the camera, he’s as good as worthless in the eyes of publicity directors.

He abruptly realizes they’re all staring at him, waiting on an answer. “Dunno,” Neil says. “Maybe go back to school.” He’s got enough money in the bank from his two and a half years in the pro league, plus Andrew’s savings which he could probably get into if he asked. “I was thinking about architecture.”

Nicky looks surprised. “That’s a good idea,” he says. “I think you’d be good at that.”

“Provided no one knew you were a disgraced former exy star,” Andrew says, dry as ever.

“Well, yes,” Nicky concedes. “But really, Neil, you should. It’ll be good for you.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Neil asks, annoyed.

“Hey, no offense. I just meant that being away from the public eye might help you, y’know, relax a little.” Nicky spreads his hands.

“Oh.” Neil’s surprised at the answer, though he probably shouldn’t be. Nicky’s like that, sometimes.

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you fuck off and mind your own business?”

“Sure,” Nicky says amicably.

Neil lets himself smile just a little. No matter what happens, he’s still got his Foxes.


End file.
